


Straight?!

by whitemochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitemochi/pseuds/whitemochi
Summary: Bokuto often misinterprets things the team sayssometimes, though, it’s a good thing
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: haikyuu oneshots





	Straight?!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this instagram post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/691234) by @/indiah612 on instagram. 



Volleyball practice was in full swing. Balls were being set, spiked, blocked and received. The squeaking of shoes across the gym floor and the sound of balls smacking off hands and thudding off floors was music to Bokuto's ears.

He jumped and drew his arm back, ready to spike. He pushed his elbow forward, the joint leading his swing, followed by his wrist and finally his palm hitting the ball with a satisfying thump.

"Nice spike!" a voice called from his team as the whistle blew for a time out. Bokuto smiled walked over to the bench. They were at a practice match against Nekoma.

"Bokuto, I think you should try straight—" Kohona started as the rest of the team joined them on the bench. Akaashi was picking up a ball that had rolled underneath the team's bench. Bokuto frowned and gestures to Akaashi who was now holding the ball. Almost everyone on the team knew he had a crush on the pretty setter, and they didn't mind. In fact, they were pretty sure that Akaashi likes him back and supported it.

"There's no way I could be straight! Have you seen Akaashi?" Bokuto questioned in disbelief. In surprise, Akaashi dropped the ball, a pink flush covering his face. Fukurodani's volleyball team was silent as the quiet thump of a ball dropping sounded.

Kohona gave him a deadpan look. "I meant spikes, Bokuto." Bokuto slowly brought his arm down, saying a small "oh". Akaashi's face was bright red by this time. "B-bokuto-san.." he whispered, his heart thudding in his chest.

The whistle blew again, signalling the end of break. Akaashi slowed his pulse and breathing deeply, he stepped back into the court.

+++

The last match had ended, the score 27-25 for Fukurodani. Akaashi was sitting on the bench, sweat still beaded his forehead and a water bottle in his hand. The team had finished taking down the nets after Nekoma left and were getting ready to go home.

Akaashi got his stuff and walked over to Bokuto. "Bokuto-san, are you ready to go?" he asked. Bokuto looked up with a smile. "AGWAASHI! Yeah, let's go," he said swinging his bag over his shoulder.

The two walked in silence, which was strange since Bokuto usually chatted up a storm. Akaashi wanted to ask Bokuto about what had happened earlier. He had liked Bokuto ever since he saw him during volleyball practice, jumping and reaching, his arm snapping back to swing at the ball.

Akaashi sighed slightly; he didn't know what to say.

Eventually, they reached Akaashi's house. He turned to say goodbye, when Bokuto suddenly said "AKAashi?" The said male stopped in surprise. "Yes, Bokuto-san?" he asked gently.

"I- um really really like you. W-will you be my boyfriend?" Bokuto asked. Akaashi couldn't see much since the sun had set, but he could see Bokuto squeezing his eyes shut, prepared for the harshest thing Akaashi could do.

Akaashi smiled softly and cupped the other's face in his hands. He then gently kissed him, his lips warming Akaashi's cold ones.

Akaashi pulled away, his hands still cupping Bokuto's face. "Of course Bokuto-san." Bokuto was blushing profusely, but a happy smile was plastered on his face.

He wrapped Akaashi in a tight hug and kissed his temple. "I love you," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> disappointed with this one lololol


End file.
